Attack on titan oneshots
by Jezter.edin
Summary: a bunch of random oneshots that I thought up in my head so yeah


.

Third person pov

Armin sat on the sandy beach. He got there early than he was saposed to but he couldn't help it the excitement was eating away at him.

All was silent except for the sounds of the seagulls, the trees swishing in the wind and the sound of the crashing waves as they hit the sand makeing the tan sand look smooth and daeker, only a few seashells were sticking out of the sand.

Armin watched as he noticed a crab scurrying sideways quickly hidding in the rocks. Yes all was peaceful.

Armin loved comeing to the ocean, watching the environment as it thrives. The small beach animals. But today was special. All is peaceful now.

Armin was to engrossed in the movement in the waves he didnt notice that Eren, a childhood friend and now a high school crush, had sat beside him.

Eren could have said something to the blond to announce his precense but he didnt want to disturb Armin's peaceful expression and the light in his Eyes that mached the Ocean so perfectly.

Erens mouth curved into a soft smile. He loved days like this were they could just relax and watch the waves. It was their usual hangout. They would study here, talk here, have lunch here, they even volunteered to help clean the beach so the sand and water can stay as peacful and vibrant as its always been.

Armin always did have a fascination with the ocean. It calmed him, washed his problems and stress away into the waves. Made life seem perfect.

Eren surprised Armin by gently move a strand of hair out of his face and tucking it behind Armin's ear.

Armin looked over at Eren with a soft blush on his face "w-when did you get here?" he asked in somewhat a low whisper.

"Just a few minutes ago" Eren whispered back gently. "How long before it starts?" he asked turning his head towards the Ocean and the setting sun. The suns raise's reflects a light gold color into the Burnett's emrold green eyes, Armin almost gasped at how pretty Eren's eyes were.

"An hour or so" Armin said blushing turning his attention back to the ocean waves.

They didnt speek, they didnt make eye contact. They didnt need to the silence and the sounds of the Beach made all the words they needed.

Eren moved his hand ontop of Armin's soft, small hand keeping his eyes on the sunset. Armin looked down at their hands but didnt say or move his hand away. It felt comforting to Armin.

He was gald to have Eren by his side dispite Armin's fears of being nothing but a burden. He knew Eren didnt see him that way but the blond did, contless times he needed Eren and Mikasa's help to save him from his high school bullies. But none of that matter school is over now. The real journey will begin soon.

The sun slolwy went down as the moon rouse filling the sky with the darkness and brillent stars that were like glitter on the sky filling the world of its bright light and dassiling existence.

"Its almost time" Armin whispered in concealed excitment.

All around them the sand started to move as the two boys watched. Little black creatures crowled from the sand and dirt makeing their way towards the ocean.

Armin gasped surprised at how meny there was. Thousands of little sea turtle hatchlings crawling towards the ocean waves to be swept into the depts of the Ocean, bigining their new lives.

Armin layed his head on Erens shoulder as he watched. His eyes shown with excitement and fascination watching life's journey begin.

Eren kissed Armin on the forehead and smiled sweetly at the blond, laying his head on top of Armin's in sweet peace and affection.

Eren looked up when he noticed one of the baby sea turtle's going the opposite direction towards town. Eren stood up and careful of steaping on any sea turtles, He walked over to the one turtle going the opposite derection.

Armin looked up at Eren slightly confused to why he got up. Armin then stood up and dusted some of the sand off of him and walked over towards Eren as he picked up the baby turtle.

Eren was amazed at how small it was, the size of his palm. Armin approached and looked at the baby turtle in Erens hand and gasped "their so small" she exclaimed smiling, putting his hand under Erens.

Eren smiled looking over at Armins face, full of nothing but happiness. Eren loved seeing Armin so happy and full of joy like this, it made Erens life so much more perfect.

A light blush apeared on Erens tan cheeks as he realized the feelings he has for the blond. He decided to do a gutsy move, he inched towards Armins face and kissed the blonds soft pale cheek.

Eren laughed when he pulled away seeing how red Armin's face was becomeing. "Armin I love you" he confessed his own cheeks become a dark pink color.

Armin grinned, hearing those three words made his heart raced, before he knew it the two shared a soft sweet passionate kiss before they broke abart remebering the baby turtle in Eren's hand.

Together they put the baby turtle into the ocean waves and watched as it was swept away, holding each others hand.

They stayed until the last turtle made its way into life. They walked home hand in hand never wanting to let go of the other.

'Life is becomeing so perfect'


End file.
